


Bruises

by marblebutts



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Implied Sexual Content, Implied abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblebutts/pseuds/marblebutts





	Bruises

Jay always woke up to bruises. His clients would leave his hotel room, money on his nightstand, and Jay would rush to take a shower before falling asleep. The next morning, he would wake up, sometimes from the nightmares other times from the physical pain of the night before, and find fresh bruises on his body. His arms, his legs. His neck and face if his client was violent or angry. And while he did cry at the sight of the dark markings the first few nights of his new-found job, he eventually grew accustomed to them.  He figured, the darker the bruise, the more money in his pocket.

He was used to it.

Tim was surprisingly gentle. Despite his large physique, his grip on Jay was kind. On the contrary, Jay would find himself worrying that he was holding on too tight, scared of clawing Tim’s back too deep or pulling his hair too hard. But that worry would only last a few seconds before the ecstasy of Tim’s very touch took over him and made him light headed.

Tim was a different experience entirely. While Jay’s clients would start off strong and never slow down until they were finished, Tim started off slow, planting kisses on Jay’s face and neck every so often. As the night went on, Jay found himself begging for more rather than hoping it would be over soon like his previous nights. Jay didn’t have to fake anything either.  His moans and cries of pleasure would escape his throat freely, his grip subconsciously tightening on Tim.

Once they both finished, Tim rolled over to his side of the bed and brought Jay closer to him. While Tim slept, Jay laid awake, his head resting on Tim’s chest. He enjoyed the feeling of Tim’s chest rising and falling with each breath he took. It was so calm, so peaceful.

So different.

It was the first night Jay fell asleep in someone’s arms.

Tim left the next morning after Jay woke up. A few words were exchanged between them as Tim got dressed and Jay prepared some coffee for himself. Jay waited until Tim drove away in his car before checking himself in the hotels full-view mirror.

No bruises.

No bruises and no money left on his nightstand.

Jay sighed and sat back down on his bed. He wondered, if Tim had bruised him, would he have left some money?


End file.
